


I Will Let You Down, I Will Make You Hurt

by Nerris



Series: Jasper’s Life [1]
Category: Jasper Iak
Genre: BASICALLY MY LIFE, Gen, Gets sadder, I’m bored, Starts sad, and ranty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris/pseuds/Nerris
Summary: Jasper (Jay) makes a lot of choices. This is a collection of them.





	1. The Breakup: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Because fuck it.

Jay was in a lot of pain. She sat in class, alone. Staring at the screen.

This. This was a joke. This was a really, really stupid joke. It had to be.

**You’re about to break up with me, aren’t you?**

_Jay, I feel like shit_

Her eyes were burning, but she couldn’t run, or ask to go to the bathroom. She just replied the best she could to the messages.

_Do you think after awhile we can still be friends? There’s no good way to break something off Jay felt her hands shivering with shock._

**Yeah**

———

She told her friends the news that afternoon at the carnival, their eyes widening with pity and mouths trying to comfort. Jay looked past it all. Except one. Zoe. Zoe was sympathetic and kind. And according to her friend (who would later be out of the group) she had a crush on Jay.

Did Jay love her back?


	2. Give Life to a World That’s Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warmth grows between Zoe and Jasper.

Jasper finally found a comfy spot on the couch, curled up in a blanket, drinking cocoa and watching old Steven Universe episodes. Zoe sat beside her, smiling and sipping her cocoa despite it’s scalding temperature. “This episode is so good.” Jasper said, watching Steven talk with his dad in the van, a green glow setting the mood.  
“Right? The Return is my one of my favorite episodes so far!” Zoe agreed, snuggling up to her girlfriend. Jasper smiled and allowed Zoe to lean against her. Zoe wasn’t really watching the screen anymore. Jasper’s smiling face was good enough. Zoe couldn’t help but laugh, her eyes darting back to the screen as Jasper looked over. Jasper saw this, but chose not the mention it. They were having a moment. Zoe allowed herself to look back at her girlfriend, only to make eye contact with her. Their faces flushed red and they both looked away, smiling. 

Something might be starting.


End file.
